random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Homestuck UpDATED" Page: Act 3
im gonna keep doing these until homestuck ends which wont be until sometime at the end of this year so... ONWARDS TO ACT 3 OF THE HOMESTUCK UPDATED PAGE! SEPTEMBER 15TH UPDATE After Araena kills Jade, Jane says: "First of all," "You've got some nerve." darnit i thought it would be how dare you Jane then goes off to revive Jade. Areana then goes down to (now half broken) Jade's house and tells Roxy that she can see her. And as Jane is about to revive Jade, no SEPTEMBER 16TH UPDATE Roxy is very mad at Aranea for taking for the ring like half the fandom is. AND THEN WELL NOW IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S BRAIN GHOST DIRK. OH BOY. (and then Aranea puts Roxy to sleep.) SEPTEMBER 17TH UPDATE And now we're baCK WITH CALLIOPE OH MY GOD IT'S CALLIOPE my favorite character has returned Calliope's lonely and sad and she needs a hug. BUT THEN these darn wizard of oz references and calliope stop being so cute AND GUESS WHO IT IS OH BOY. Oh yeah, and then this happened. THEN DAVE SHOWS UP HE SAW THE HOPEXPLOSION. THEN "oh no" HE SEES JADE. i have died Then he sees Gamzee and Jane and asks Gamzee what just happened. Gamzee doesn't answer. yes dave he is an awful dude SEPTEMBER 18TH UPDATE And Brain Ghost Dirk became real. "I am Brain Ghost Dirk. You kissed my boyfriend. Prepare to die." OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AND THEN AW YES, TEREZI HAS GOTTEN TO LOFAF AND KICKED GAMZEE IN FACE! ...did dave just call johns mom hot oh my god SEPTEMBER 19 UPDATE TEREZI IS GETTING HER REVENGE ON GAMZEE. AND SHE MIGHT GET REVENGE ON ARANEA I'M NOT FOR SURE. MEANWHILE, BRAIN GHOST DIRK TRIES TO KILL ARANEA, BUT BECAUSE OF THE RING SHE'S WEARING, IT DOES NOT WORK. BUT ARANEA IS GIVING DIRK THE CHANCE TO "DISARM" HER. IF THE CHARILE BROWN SBAHJ COMIC IS CORRECT, THEN BRAIN GHOS DIRK IS DEAD. SEPTEMBER 20 UPDATE TEREZI IS TRYING TO KILL GAMZEE, BUT SINCE YOU CAN'T KEEP THE CLOWN DOWN, HE'S NOT DYING. He's also not doing anything. MEANWHILE, Jane finally gets back to trying to revive Jade. But then... AND JACK/BEC NOIR AND PM HAVE COME TO LOFAF! ....Oh boy. SEPTEMBER 21 UPDATE DAVE TRIES TO GET BEC NOIR TO PUT JADE DOWN. SPEAKING OF JADE.... Jade and Calliope are talking. Jade can't remember what she did when she died (which is why her eyes look normal despite being dead). But she thinks she did something horrible when she was alive. *cries* And now, Jade wants to make her own trollsona! oh my god these two help I just hope that curtain doesn't mean anything bad.... SEPTEMBER 22 UPDATE JANE TRIES TO REVIVE JADE, BUT THEN PM TRIES TO ATTACK JANE, WHICH LEADS TO JANE BRINGING OUT.... ...A CROCKERCORP TOY MOUSE....what AND THEN GCAT (the Alpha session's First Guardian) SHOWS UP AND PROCEEDS....To play with it. I'm gonna guess that while they are distracted, Jane is going to try and revive Jade once again. But we're probably gonna go back to Terezi or someone. SEPTEMBER 23 UPDATE HAHA I WAS WRONG! PM AND JACK STARTED CHASING GCAT. SO AFTER JANE YELLS AT THEM FOR NOT DROPPING JADE BEFORE CHASING GCAT, DAVE ASKS HER IF SHE CAN REVIVE HER (and calls her john's hot mom). THEN HE GOES AFTER THEM. THEN JANE BLUSHES. awww SEPTEMBER 24 UPDATE Rose: Join the LOFAF Party. SHE SEES JAKE OF COURSE AND TRIES TO ASK DAVE WHAT'S HAPPENING, BUT NO ANSWER. THEN SHE SEES ROXY!! MEANWHILE, WE FINALLY ''SEE KARKAT AND KANAYA, WHO ARE IN THE GREEN FOREST FIRE. THEY HATE HOW THEY'RE MISSING EVERYTHING. THEN DAVE PASSES BY. "cant talk chasing dogs" Oh yeah, and just to tell you all know, sbahj updated finally ! SEPTEMBER 28 UPDATE OH YES THANK YOU. So we go back to Aranea and Brain Ghost Dirk. She's still waiting for him ry and cut off her arm. But he knows it's a trap. So he drops his sword. And says if he can't get the ring off her finger... He's gonNA RIP HER SOUL OUT OF HER BODY OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OCTOBER 1ST UPDATE MEANWHILE IN THE DREAMBUBBLES, WE SEE MEENAH AND VRISKA TALKING WHILE MEENHAN'S BRAIDING HER HAIR. THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT STUFF (the ghost army to fight Lord English that would never work, I think there was some foreshadowing somewhere, etc). ...YEAH. OCTOBER 2 UPDATE BACK WITH THE LOFAF PARTY, ROSE SEES THIS MESS ALSO, JAKE'S HOPE POWER IS GOING DOWN SO ROSE ASKS WHAT BRAIN GHOST DIRK (who is now becoming faker because Jake is losing his Hope powers) WHAT HE'S DOING TO THE TROLL. HE TELLS HER TO GET ROXY THE FRICK OUT OF THERE. HECK YES OCTOBER 3 UPDATE And this upd8 is 13 pAGES LONG HOLY CRAP. SO TEREZI IS STILL TRYING TO KILL GAMZEE (who is still nto doing anything because of the mind control) AND SHE'S ALSO CRYING PLEASE DON'T CRY TEREZI. AND JAKE'S HOPE POWER IS ALMOST OUT AND BRAIN GHOST DIRK IS ALMOST FAKE AGAIN. ROSE AND ROXY LAND AROUND WHERE JANE IS. AND JANE... "Forgive me, Jake." Jane...Jane...What are you gonna do? JANEY OH CRAP, JAKE! WOW WHAT AN UPDATE HOLY FRICK. OCTOBER 6 UPDATE OKAY SO BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO TO BED NOW AND THE FACT THAT THE SITE KEEPS BREAKING, THERE WON'T BE ANY IMAGES FROM THE UPD8 UNTIL TOMORROW OR SO (but since I really don't like uploading lots of panels here, I probably won't put any from this update). BUT THIS IS HOW MANY PAGES THERE ARE. THAT'S 27 PAGES AND A TON OF STUFF HAPPENS IN THEM. BRAIN GHOST DIRK DISAPPEARS AND ARANE'S SOULD GOES BACK INTO HER. (DARNIT) JAKE FALLS DOWN BY TEREZI (and hes dead) GAMZEE SNAPPED OUT OF HIS MIND CONTROL (oh CRAP) ARANEA SAYS THAT WHAT SHE JUST DELT WITH WAS PAINFUL. THEN JANE GOES TO ATTACK HER AND ARANEA IS SHOCKED. MEANWHILE, TEREZI IS ABOUT TO STAB GAMZEE AGAIN, BUT THEN HE ASKS HER TO STOP. (terezi don't) AND TEREZI THEN STOPS. MEANWHILE, ARANEA TRIES TO CONTROL JANE BUT THAT RESULTS HER FALLING ASLEEP.AND SLEEP-ATTACKING ARANEA. TEREZI THEN TELLS GAMZEE THAT SHE'S SORRY. And then Gamzee goes into Berserk Mode. And it is 'terrifying'''. THEN GAMZEE PUNCHES HER IN THE FACE WOW NO. OCTOBER 11 UPDATE WOW 28 PAGES OF TEARS AND PAIN!! WE GO BACK TO ARANEA AND JANE, WHO IS DOING THIS MEANWHILE, GAMZEE IS ATTACKING TEREZI. (And the glitches came back. WHY.) (this will be the only panel with the fight I'll upload here because IT'S TOO DARN BLOODY) BACK WITH ARANEA AND JANE, ARANEA'S LOOKING AT THE SWORD... JAKE (because he's now a God Tier) IS COMING BACK TO LIFE HE COMES BACK AND IS VERY CONFUSED. AND GAMZEE IS STILL BEATING UP TEREZI AND IT'S A HORRIBLE SIGHT. While this is going on, Rose is watching, wondering if that is how blackrom (kismesissitude) works. AND AFTER MORE FIGHTING TEREZI FALLS DOWN INTO THE LAVA. AND KARKAT AND KANAYA HAVE SEEN THIS. "KARKAT" TEREZI..." "NO" NO INDEED I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. *goes and cries in a dark corner* OCTOBER 16 UPDATE (END OF ACT 6 INTERMISSION 2??) AND THERE GOES SKAIA! And looking in Skaia... EVERTHING IS HAPPENING! LIKE PM AND JACK TAKING JADE TO HER QUEST BED (cries a little), ROSE, AND KANAYA AND KARKAT GETTING OUT THEIR WEAPONS!! And then....Gamzee is holding Terezi's arm while she hangs over. Back to THAT, Jake asks Gamzee if he can unhold the lady. And then Rose says it's enough anD GRABS OUT A COOL WAND YEAH ROSE! Gamzee then pulls up Terezi as Rose shoots a beam out of the wand. It hits the platform Jake stands on and he flies away. goodbye jake Terezi tries to get her cain but can't. Meanwhile with Aranea, DON'T YOU DARE DO IT. Back with Gamzee and Terezi, Gamzee yanks Terezi to her and proceeds to flip a rude gesture to Kanaya and Karkat while he holds Terezi's head in his stupid purple arms. AND THEY ARE MAD. THEY WILL DEFINITALY KILL HIM THIS TIME BUT THEN "WHAT THE" OH....NO. OH BOY. IT'S BETTY CROCKER THE CONDENSE. *insert panel of Condese really mad that I won't upload because this is enough here* OH BOY. I WONDER WHAT SHE'LL DO- ....Welp I guess it's time for more Homosuck. And time to finish this edition of The "Homestuck UpDATED" Page! CONTINUE ONWARDS in five days or so (EDIT: The next upd8 won't be for several months because Hussie has suspended all regular updates so he could draw them all and post them all at once. That means that once this hiatus (The Gigapause) is over and the next upd8 is posted, it will be the last one. Ever.) > Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Random Works! Category:Homestuck